


Love for Three Voyagers

by Cantatrice18



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Legends: Knights of the Old Republic (Video Games)
Genre: Attraction, Character Study, Drabble Collection, Gen, Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-22
Updated: 2020-02-22
Packaged: 2021-02-19 07:57:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 303
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22841026
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cantatrice18/pseuds/Cantatrice18
Summary: Mission fears love;Bastila scorns love;Juhani feels love in everything.
Relationships: Belaya/Juhani
Comments: 2
Kudos: 7





	1. Mission

Mission would never be a dancer. She’d sworn that much long ago. So many females of her kind chose (or were forced down) that path, but she’d witnessed the consequences firsthand. Torn clothing, bruises, tear-stained cheeks. And then there were the humans. Living on Taris had taught her many things a girl of her age shouldn’t know, but she doubted she’d ever understand why human males insisted on mating with Twi’lek females. She herself had no desire to be groped and overpowered by anyone, human or otherwise. She could only hope that her street smarts and Big Z’s brawn would be enough to ward off any unwanted advances until she finally met a male worth her time.


	2. Bastila

A jedi did not lust. Such base desires were for lesser creatures, not those gifted in the Force. Bastila was secure enough in her knowledge of the jedi code to look down on those who were unable to control their passions. She did not feel attraction, merely respect, as one might feel for esteemed colleagues. When her eye followed a fellow student, it was to admire their discipline, not the shapeliness of their body. Bastila was above such things. Her work required it.


	3. Juhani

Love was a fire in the darkness. Juhani understood as much, even when the knowledge hurt her. Even when it made her chest ache to look upon someone she could not have, love was her light. Belaya had been the first to return her feelings, and their nights together had brought Juhani peace like she’d never known before. Passion was against the code, but love was not passion. Love was a deep, resounding note, a hum of energy. Juhani could no more give up love than she could stop her own heartbeat. It was as present and as fundamental as the Force itself.


End file.
